


No Secrets

by roguehearted



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 Route Spoilers, Brotherly Affection, F/M, Gen, One Shot, light fluff, light shipping, secret ending spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguehearted/pseuds/roguehearted
Summary: “If he mentions her again. I’m leaving!”
When Saeran gets tired of hearing Yoosung talk about Rika he gives his brother an ultimatum. Either let Yoosung know the truth about his beloved cousin or he's out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The MC is referred to as [MC]. Please feel free to find and replace in your own name.

Once Saeyoung acquired Rika’s apartment regular RFA meetings were instated. Even if there wasn’t an upcoming party to plan it was important to all get-together. Rika’s former apartment had become RFA headquarters and clubhouse. The perfect gathering place.

The recent meeting had been low on the productivity end for the organization. Jumin had given a date for the next party and his intended theme.

Cats. More specifically cats in sweaters.

After the much-heated debate, the party date was set, but the theme was rejected. On the practical grounds that it limited potential guests, it was unfair for Jumin to use the RFA to promote his latest project, and Zen was one more ‘meow’ away from having a stroke.

“Have you looked at my proposal to remodel this place?” Jaehee asked looking over at Saeyoung.

“No.” Saeyoung poked his tongue out of the corner of his mouth as he pulled one of the Jenga squares. Since the meeting had wound down, most everyone had stayed just to hang out. Saeyoung was engaged in a game of Jenga with Saeran.

“Do you plan to at least consider it?”

“No.” He placed his piece on the top of the stack and stepped back grinning at his brother.

“Saeyoung,” Jaehee began her protest. “It’s just not practical. We could get rid of all the furniture in the bedroom. Add a table, some chairs, and maybe a projection screen. Make it into a proper meeting room.”

Saeyoung cut his eyes over at her. “No.”

“There is no use for a bed in the headquarters!”

“Naps.”

“Will you at least let me see if someone can clean up the sharpie marks on the floor?”

“No.” This time [MC] answered from the couch earning a thumbs up from Saeyoung.

“See! She get’s it.” He hummed a bit watching Saeran make his move. “We don’t have to change anything. Place is fine the way it is.”

“You’re impossible.”

“Sentimental.” Saeran corrected placing his piece down carefully and then raised his eyes at his brother.

Jaehee sighed getting up gathering the party related materials she brought with her. “Well, at least I can tell Mr. Han I mentioned it to you again.” She said. “I’m going to get going. Please remember to start the dishwasher before the rest of you leave.”

[MC] gave her a small salute and went back to sending out the first batch of party e-mails on her phone.

“It’s good to leave it alone, though, right?” Yoosung chimed in from the couch after Jaehee left. “When Rika gets better, she’ll come back, and it might be distressing if we change the apartment too much. It’s nice that Saeyoung doesn’t change it.”

Saeran tensed shooting a dark look in Yoosung’s direction. “It’s not her--.” He stopped meeting his brother’s eyes now and reading the silent plea in them. He rolled his eyes in response. “He removed her bomb.”

“I bet that Mint Eye probably made her put that bomb there in the first place. She’ll be happy it’s gone.”

“Yeah, then she can replace it with a bigger one.” Saeran said in a small voice that only Saeyoung heard.

Saeyoung twisted the cord to his headphones between his fingers. “Yeah probably.” He could feel every muscle in his body tighten. He looked over at [MC] attempting to beg for help with his eyes. Anything to distract Yoosung from continuing with Rika talk. At this point, she could kiss Yoosung, and he’d be okay with it. As long as afterward Yoosung didn’t start talking about how Rika kissed like that.

That would be strange on other levels.

“Hey, Yoosung, doesn’t the new winter event for LOLOL start this week? Are you going to get the new galactic hero armor set?” [MC] asked.

Saeyoung said a silent prayer of thanks for this wonderful and beautiful woman. Who had read his mind and came to the rescue. He sighed and turned back to the Jenga game.

“Hmmm, I don’t know.” Yoosung shrugged. “You know I haven’t been playing as much since we sent Rika to Alaska. When she comes back, I want her to be proud of me. So I have to focus on my studies too.”

Saeyoung flinched. Unfair God. Unfair. Is this the equivalent exchange? He gets an amazing and compassionate girlfriend but as penance for having nice things his brother is going to throw his best friend out of a fourteen-story window?

“I was hoping you’d help me create a character.”

[MC] had created a character three weeks ago and had been doing nothing but logging on when Yoosung did and following him around. Yoosung had been freaking out about his LOLOL cyber stalker ever since. The best part, in Saeyoung’s opinion, was that it had all been her idea.

Yeah, God was going to make him pay for getting both her and his brother by offing Yoosung.

“I can help you out after exams.” Yoosung assured her with a grin.

Saeyoung breathed a sigh of relief.

“Do you think Rika likes Alaska?” Yoosung asked after a moment of silence.

Saeran gritted his teeth. “It’s Alaska.” Another pleading look for his brother had him unclench his fist.

Yoosung looked over at Saeran confused. “I don’t get it.”

“It’s cold and desolate like he--.”

“She probably loves it!” Saeyoung shouted over his brother. “Certain times of the year the sun is out all the time. You said she mentioned the sun right? And she likes it. So I bet she’s happy that it never sets. She might not even ever want to come back. Because, you know, sun all the time.” He finished up the rambling with a burst of nervous laughter.

Saeran met his brother’s eyes with a hurt glare and then turned his attention back to the Jenga tower.

Yoosung nodded. “You’re probably right. I’m happy she’s happy then. I still wonder what happened to her there.” He looked over at Saeran with a smile. “I’m just glad that you weren’t as affected by all of it as she was.”

Saeran eyes narrowed. His posture and disposition dangerously close to resembling what he was like while in Mint Eye. How much better would he feel if he took one of the Jenga blocks and rammed it through that boy’s eye? He looked at the block in his hand.

He couldn’t think of anything that would make him feel any better. Until his eyes met with Saeyoung’s. His brother was making that sad face again. Saeran slammed the Jenga piece on the top of the tower. Watching all the pieces fall off the table didn’t provide the same level of satisfaction he wanted, but it was something.

Saeyoung still had that sad look on his face, and now even Yoosung looked alarmed. “Guess I lose.” Saeran kept his tone even, but Saeyoung would know better. The problem was Saeyoung wouldn’t do anything about it here.

Saeran didn’t wait for a response and headed straight into the kitchen.

[MC] slid her phone into her back pocket and climbed over the back of the couch. “I’m going to start the dishwasher. We should all probably get going anyway.”

Yoosung looked at his phone the confusion over Saeran’s behavior chalked up to Saeran being Saeran. “Yeah, I’ve got an early class tomorrow.” He looked over at Saeyoung. “Do you want help cleaning that up.”

He shook his head. “Winner cleans the mess~.” He tried to keep his voice as light as possible. Saeyoung didn’t want Yoosung asking questions right now.

Yoosung was naïve. Not stupid. He regarded Saeyoung skeptically for a moment. “Okay….” He trailed off. “Well, I need to go catch the bus…..” The message was clear. If you have something, you want to say you ought to say it now.

Saeyoung dropped the Jenga pieces into the box not meeting Yoosung’s eyes. “Yeah? Well, you better hurry, or you’ll be waiting an hour for the next one.”

Yoosung huffed and left the apartment. He thought that they were past all the secret keeping in the RFA. Apparently, Saeyoung hadn’t completely broken that habit.

 

Saeran kicked the dishwasher door shut and started it up. He still didn’t feel any better. He still felt angry. It wasn’t as bad as before. He wasn’t about to hurt himself with anything in the kitchen, but he still wanted something. He leaned against the counter. Maybe if he didn’t look at Saeyoung’s stupid face, he could choke the life out of the chatty blond one and a feel better.

No one would mention Rika again if he did that.

“Oh! You started the dishwasher? Thank you.”

Saeran turned to the doorway and narrowed his eyes at [MC]. “Are you checking up on me?”

She shook her head. “No, I came to start the dishwasher so we could leave.”

Saeran continued to regard her with caution. He had a suspicion that she was attempting the same win him over with kindness and persistence tactic on him that she used on his brother. It wouldn’t work on him. His stupid brother had been in love with her from the start.

“Okay, and to check up on you.” She blurted out. “I’m sorry. Really he doesn’t kn--.”

“I know, and I don’t care.” Saeran pushed by her.

 

*****

 

The ride home was silent. Saeran leaned his head against the window staring at the sky the entire way. The only sound was the chime of Saeyoung’s phone. Yoosung was certain that something was wrong and wanted to know what it was they weren’t telling him.

Saeran headed straight inside when they got back. Saeyoung leaned against the car typing out a quick response to Yoosung. He said not to worry about it. Saeran just hated hearing about Mint Eye. It wasn’t a total lie, but it wasn’t the truth either.

Saeyoung slid his phone back into his pocket and looked over at [MC] meeting her eyes. He needed to talk to Saeran. Alone.

Her eyes swept over his face, and she gave him a small smile cupping his face with her hands. “If you need me just call. I’ll come right back.” She told him caressing his cheek with her thumb.

He pulled her hands away from his face and held on to them resting his forehead on hers instead. “Thank you.” He took a deep breath soaking in her presence. Times like this he still didn’t think he deserved someone as kind and understanding as her.

He was lucky she was giving him the rest of their lives to make it all up to her.

She gave him a kiss before stepping away. “You’ll be okay. You’ve come this far you’ll work this out too.”

Saeyoung didn’t realize how badly he needed to hear that until she said it. “Right.”

After seeing her off safely, Saeyoung went back into the house. He hoped that Saeran hadn’t shut himself in his room. It would make talking to his brother a lot harder. Fortunately, Saeran was on the couch his laptop balanced on his knee.

“Where did she go?” Saeran didn’t look up from his computer when asking.

“Errands.”

Saeran snorted. He wasn’t stupid he knew under normal circumstances [MC] wouldn’t leave for errands this late in the evening. Nor would his brother let her go alone at this hour. These weren’t normal circumstances. There was still that look draining all the energy and life out of Saeyoung’s eyes as proof of that. Saeran closed his laptop and glared at him. “Talk.”

Saeyoung felt his tongue go dry. He wasn’t sure what he should say. “Sorry, Yoosung just, he doesn’t know, and she was his cousin so…,” He trailed off. “I told him you don’t like talking about that place so he shouldn’t bring it up again.”

Saeran rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Isn’t he your friend?”

“Of course.” Saeyoung’s voice sounded confused. Unsure. Where was Saeran going with this?

“Tell him the truth.”

Saeyoung frowned. “I, that’s his cousin I can’t do that. He’d…He’d be crushed.”

Saeran could feel his brother’s anxiety rising. He pushed it to the back of his mind for his own anger. “Right. Wouldn’t want to ruin all the fun I get hearing him sing her praises.”

“He won’t bring it up again!” Saeyoung could feel his heart start pounding rapidly in his ears. “I told him you--.”

Saeran cut him off with a noise of disapproval. “You only lied and told him I don’t want to hear about Mint Eye. Nothing will stop him from continuing to prattle on about how great things will be when she gets back.”

Saeyoung was attempting to take a few deep breaths and get his heart rate back down, but it was becoming difficult. “She’s not coming back.” He hated how small his voice sounded.

Saeran’s glare darkened. “You can’t promise that. Especially if Hair Clip wants her back.”

“She wo--.”

“He thinks she’s an innocent victim that had it the worst.” Saeran spat back. “He won’t let it go unless he knows the truth.”

Saeyoung felt light headed. He wanted to hit pause on the entire conversation and come back and restart when he didn’t feel like he might be sick. “It’s better if people don’t know about Rika.” His mouth felt dry. “It would be bad for you if anyone investigated this.”

Saeran gave a hollow laugh. “The stupid blond isn’t a cop. You just don’t want to tell him and tarnish her pretty little image do you? How are you any better than V protecting her like this?”

Saeran felt a twinge of guilt as soon as he said it. Saeyoung’s anxiety was spiking. Saeran could tell, but he wasn’t going to take back what he said. He meant it. He was sick of his brother protecting her. In fact, it felt worse.

Saeyoung’s hands were shaking. Tapping nervously against his thigh. “I…She...,” He looked frantic. “Saeran….I can’t. I can’t just--.”

“Fine!” Saeran snapped. “If he mentions her again. I’m leaving!”

Saeyoung’s breaths were coming in shaky and deep. “L-leaving the room or leaving leaving?” He seemed to have an idea as to the answer to that question. The thought of hearing it confirmed, though, made him miserable.

Saeran paused watching his brother with caution. “I don’t know.” No, that was a lie. “Leaving leaving.” He amended.

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t bring her u--.”

“No.” Saeran’s voice was cold. “Either we tell the truth about her, or I’m leaving.”

Saeyoung couldn’t find his voice to say anything. Lying and keeping secrets had always been second nature to him. It had just felt natural to keep all the secrets about Rika. About Mint Eye. He knew Yoosung wouldn’t believe it. The thought of dropping all that on Yoosung made his gut twist. Yoosung would think he was a liar. He’d be hurt. The idea of Saeran leaving for good though was making it hard to breathe.

“That’s what I thought.” Saeran grumbled taking his brother’s silence as an answer heading straight to his own and slamming the door.

Saeyoung felt his legs give out under him as panic exploded in his chest. “Saeran.” He called out to his brother, but it came out weak. Broken. He slumped against the wall. He couldn’t breathe. Saeran was going to leave. And [MC] wasn’t here either. No. She was just at the store. He tried to remind and assure himself. She’d be back. Unless she left too because he’s a stupid, stupid liar.

His hands were shaking. He fumbled with his phone trying to call [MC]. The phone fell from his grip sliding a few feet away across the floor. He stared at it unable to make the reach for it. The room felt too hot. If he moved, he was going to pass out. Saeran was going to leave. Then [MC] was going to leave too.Then he was going to be all alone because he was protecting Rika.

Saeyoung slowly brought his knees to his chest and buried his head in his arms. That’s not who he was supposed to be protecting. He hated himself. He did it again. He failed to protect Saeran again. He deserved to get left here alone.

 

Twenty minutes had passed, and Saeran had come to the conclusion that being a twin was really inconvenient. He had spent that time staring at his ceiling feeling waves of misery that he was certain couldn’t all be his.

Saeran slid out of his room stopping when he saw his brother still sitting on the floor staring unfocused and bleary-eyed at the wall ahead. Saeran paused about to send [MC] a text message to come home and fix Saeyoung.

He stopped before hitting send and exited the text message function on the messenger. Instead, he went into the kitchen and snatched a soda from the fridge and went back into the room. He hesitated a moment before sitting down next to Saeyoung pressing the soda can against the side of his head.

Saeyoung stared at him in surprised confusion.

“Drink. You need the sugar.”

Saeyoung took the soda. “Saeran…”

“It’s still either the truth or I leave. I’m not changing my mind, idiot.”

Saeyoung stared down at the soda can as if it held all the answers in the universe. “We’ll tell him.”

Saeran gave him a surprised look. “The rich one and his nosy assistant will be mad.” He reminded him.

“Don’t care.” Saeyoung’s voice cracked a bit. “Just don’t go. I…You were right. I need to protect you not her.”

Saeran let out a breath. He wanted to protest. Tell him that he didn’t need his protection he had just wanted his support, but really there was nothing wrong with having both.

Saeyoung set the drink down and crawled forward grabbing his phone.

Saeran watched him carefully. “Drink that, stupid! You’ve been having a damn panic attack for the past hour.”

Saeyoung gave a weak chuckle opening up a text message. “I will.” He typed up a new message to Yoosung before he crawled back over to the wall opening his drink. He took a deep sip and offered it to Saeran.

“I don’t want your disgusting backwash.”

The phone chimed, and Saeyoung held it up for Saeran to see.

**[Saeyoung]**

You’re right about all these stupid secrets. Can you come by tomorrow? We need to talk.

**[Yoosung]**

Of course! I’ll be over right after class!

 

“Tomorrow.” Saeran echoed. “Will you be ready?”

Saeyoung hummed taking another sip of his drink and shrugged. “Better sooner than later.” He pushed himself up and headed towards the hallway.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to have to decorate one of the extra large boxes for him for this.”

Saeran made a face watching him go though he couldn’t hold back the small smile that appeared on his face. “Idiot.”

 

*****

 

Saeran met [MC] in the kitchen when she came back that night. He took one of the bags from her with one hand using his other to make a comment on the selfie that Zen just posted in the chatroom. “Do something about him before he takes apart something important.”

“What?”

Saeran inclined his head toward the other room and then went about putting the groceries away.

[MC] headed back into the other room. Suddenly, Saeran’s pleas made complete sense. Saeyoung was sitting in the middle of the floor surrounded a pile of small parts. “Did you….,” She picked up one of the pieces and inspected it. “Did you take apart our Keurig?”

“Saeran got mad when I tried to take apart the microwave.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know he probably uses the microwave more than the Keurig.”

“No, why are you taking anything apart?”

Saeyoung looked around at the mess around him. “Well, Saeran and I had a nice talk. I ended up on the floor. There was a Dr. Pepper at one point. Oh and now I’m having a talk tomorrow with Yoosung about how Rika is a former cult leader. So now I’m building….something.” He dropped the screwdriver he was working with and furiously scrubbed his face with his hands. “Ahhh I need the toaster.”

“You ended up on the floor?”

“Saeran was going to leave.”

“Ah.”

“Yoosung’s coming over tomorrow.”

[MC] sat down on the floor next to him. “You know it’s probably better if he knows. I mean wasn’t that his entire problem with V? That he wouldn’t tell him the truth about Rika?”

“So you think I’m like V too?” Saeyoung asked weakly.

She reached over and took his hand entwining her fingers with his. “No, no, not at all.” She gave his hand a squeeze. “And I don’t think Yoosung would think so either. Rika is important to him, but he’ll value the truth more. He’ll be grateful you decided, to be honest with him. Once he gets over the shock, anyway.”

He laid his head down on her shoulder. “He’s going to be upset.”

She hummed bringing her other hand up to brush back his hair. “Probably.”

He let out a frustrated groan nudging one of the parts on the floor with his foot. “I need…I need to--.”

“Please don’t take apart the toaster.”

“Gah! I should make his dating profile shows up as a perfect match with everyone on the site!”

“He has a dating profile?”

Saeyoung paused. “I will first make Yoosung a dating profile.”

“Saeyoung!”

“My intentions are pure.”

“I’m sure.”

He hummed. “My intentions are mostly pure.”

[MC] got to her feet offering a hand to pull him up as well. “None of what happened to Rika is your fault.”

He took her hand and got back on his feet. “I know but--.”

“And you trusted her too. Just as much if not more.” She cut him off.

He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer and sighed resting his chin on her head. “Yoosung will understand. No dating profile hacking required.”

Saeyoung sighed. “I haven’t told anyone, though. Jumin, Jahee, they just sort of figured it out. You and I haven’t even really talked about what happened.”

“Do you want me to be there too?” [MC] asked.

A wave of relief washed over him at her offer. “Please.” Everything always seemed easier, more bearable when she was there. She didn’t even have to say anything. Just having her in the room would be enough.

“Okay. I’ll be here.” She pulled back brushing at his fingers lightly. “Feel better?”

He hummed a bit watching her hands. “Yes.”

“Come on,” She said tilting her head towards the kitchen. “You could probably use something to eat about now.”

 

Saeran looked up from the table when they entered the kitchen. Without a word he got up retrieved two mugs from the cupboard and filled them using the pot he had on the stove. “You know,” He started tightly. “This would have been a lot easier for me to make if someone hadn’t gone and destroyed our appliances.”

“I didn’t destroy it!” Saeyoung sang hovering over Saeran’s shoulder. “Oh~. [MC]! Saeran made us cocoa!”

Saeran bristled slightly. “I couldn’t effectively make single servings with the Keurig in pieces.” He pushed past his brother and offered you one of the mugs.

Saeyoung happily took the one that was left on the counter and settled into a kitchen seat between [MC] and Saeran. “You didn’t add any marshmallows.” He whined.

“Get your own damn marshmallows, sloth.”

Saeyoung made a dramatic reach for the pantry. “It’s. So. Far.” He dropped his head on the table.

Saeran rolled his eyes and sipped at his drink.

“Saeran~.” Another whine.

Saeran shoved a plate of cookies over in Saeyoung’s direction. “What time is he coming tomorrow?”

The playful demeanor dropped from Saeyoung’s eyes as he took a small bite of one of the cookies. “Not until late. His last class isn’t over until after four, and then it takes two busses and a five-minute walk to get here.”

“I could pick him up.” [MC] offered as she took the bag of marshmallows out of the pantry. “Better than him getting stuck outside the gate again.”

Saeyoung fiddled with his mug. He would have offered to get Yoosung himself, but that would have meant being stuck with him in the car alone. Yoosung would question why they couldn’t just talk nearby at the school. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, he won’t ask me about any of it.” [MC] wouldn’t mention that it seemed to add insult to injury to make Yoosung pay for two bus rides to get there for bad news. “One of you will need to make dinner, though.”

Saeran cut his eyes at [MC]. “So you’re going to be here for this too?”

[MC] dropped a marshmallow into her cup. “Yes,” She glanced at Saeyoung and then back to Saeran. “Is that okay?”

Saeran watched her for a brief moment of confused awe. His eyes moved to his brother who looked like he was about to say something about it. “Do what you want.” Saeran blurted out quickly as he got up from the table.

“Where are you going?” Saeyoung asked.

“Bed.” He said. “And fix the stupid coffee maker!” Saeran added as he left the room.

Both Saeyoung and [MC] sat in the kitchen in silence for a few moments. [MC] texting Yoosung the details for tomorrow and Saeyoung grinning widely.

“What?” [MC] asked putting her phone down noticing the look of unrestrained glee on Saeyoung’s face.

“Just happy.” He answered back picking up the mugs from the table and bringing them to the sink. At the very least Saeran was accepting [MC]’s presence more and more. No matter what happened tomorrow, he would still have that.

 

*****

 

“This looks serious.” Yoosung gave an apprehensive laugh hanging out in the kitchen doorway. 

Saeyoung responded with nervous laughter of his own. “It’s not.” He instantly sensed the dirty look he got from his brother. “Well, I’m mean, okay, it is. But not serious in like you’re in trouble, danger, serious.” He was rambling now. “It’s just uh—Drink? Snacks?”

Saeran pushed one of the kitchen chairs forward with his foot. “Sit. Before my idiot brother keeps talking nonsense.”

Saeyoung sunk back down into his own chair and began bouncing his leg up and down. He had too much nervous energy and nothing within arms reach to channel it into. He startled a bit when [MC] sat down next to him and put her hand on his knee.

Yoosung sat down looking around the table at everyone. “You guys are starting to freak me out. What’s going on?”

Saeyoung looked down at [MC]’s hand and placed his own over it to keep her’s there. He took a deep breath. “We’ve got to talk about Rika.”

Confusion clouded Yoosung’s features. “Rika?” He asked. “Well she’s only been in Alaska a few months, so we haven’t gotten a progress report for her yet. And I already checked they don’t allow visitors.”

“We don’t want to visit her.” Saeran muttered.

“Oh.” Yoosung’s shoulders sunk a bit and looked back at Saeyoung.

Saeyoung chewed on the inside of his cheek. He had to stop himself from going off on another huge tangent about how they didn’t want to visit Rika because it was far and cold and wow they really didn’t want to throw off their sleep schedules like that. Anything but say they didn’t want to see her again because of deep personal betrayals.

It was scaring him a little how quick his first instinct was to avoid unpleasant truths.

“Uh, actually we wanted to tell you about Rika and Mint Eye.”

Yoosung’s eyes got wide. “Really?” He asked looking between the three of them. “I thought it was a secret.”

“Yeah, well, you’re right you deserve to know.” Saeyoung heard his heart pounding in his ears again. He attempted to swallow it down.

“Do you know what happened to her there?” Yoosung couldn’t keep the excitement out of his voice. “Maybe…maybe we can tell the people in Alaska, and it will help them help her, and she’ll be back faster.”

Saeran looks murderous, but Yoosung didn’t notice.

Saeyoung shook his head. “I don’t think it’s best if she comes back.”

“But if she gets better--.”

Saeyoung sighed and ran a hand through his hair with his free hand. “Remember when we found all that stuff in the drawer, and you figured she was being threatened and that’s why she eventually took her life?”

Yoosung nodded. “But V lied, and she wasn’t really dead.”

“Yeah.” Saeyoung echoed.

“So….,” Yoosung trailed off looking around the table again. “So, what? Did they stop just threatening her and keep her captive there?”

“Remember how she had the detailed blueprints, the rosters for RFA guests that also had ME next to their names, that she put the bomb there to protect that exact information in the drawer?”

“Stop trying to walk him there and just tell him.” Saeran said through gritted teeth.

Yoosung looked at Saeran and then back at Saeyoung. “So, do you mean she was a willing member? Because so was Saeran.” He looked over at him. “No offense.”

“She was the leader, Yoosung.” Saeyoung answered back quickly. He let out a shaky breath. “She wasn’t a member she was running the entire organization.”

“That’s not funny.” Yoosung said.

“It’s not a joke.”

Yoosung put his head in his hands letting out a bitter laugh. “No way. There’s no way. Rika would never. You’re wrong.”

“He’s not.” Saeran interjected the annoyance had faded from his voice, but the bitterness was still there. “Like you pointed out I was a member.”

Yoosung flinched a bit and turned a panicked look back to Saeyoung. “Saeyoung, Saeyoung, you remember Rika, though. She wouldn’t have ever done that! There has to be some other explanation. Maybe she was under threat and had to pose as the leader?” Yoosung knew the suggestion sounded weak when he voiced it, but he had to try. Anything to deny this reality.

Saeyoung shook his head.

Yoosung frowned. “I can’t believe it.” He muttered. Though the more he thought about it, the more he felt like he could believe it. Yoosung sunk deeper into his chair. “But, but if she gets better then maybe she’ll go back to the Rika we remember.” He offered. “We should welcome her back then, right?”

“That’s up to you,” Saeyoung answered quietly. “I can’t. Sorry. I trusted her to care for Saeran, and she lied to me. I know I probably should have questioned things more. Maybe if I hadn’t kept things like the bomb a secret we could have figured this out sooner, but I didn’t.” He sighed. “So I deserve some of the blame too that’s why I won’t stop you if you still want to bring her back here. If she does, though, Saeran’s going to leave. And I’ll go with him.”

Saeran was staring at his brother a feeling of warmth spreading through his body. Though as soon as his Saeyoung turned to look at him, Saeran looked away.

Yoosung stayed quiet for a few moments. Letting all of this information sink in. “It’s not your fault.” He whispered. “God, I still can’t believe Rika would--.” Yoosung stopped himself and offered his friend a weak smile. “I don’t want you guys to leave. We’ve done the RFA fine without Rika, but I don’t like the idea of you guys not being there.” Yoosung turned and looked at Saeran. “I guess there’s no chance she was a benevolent cult leader?”

Saeran looked taken back. He gave him a questioning look unsure if the question was a joke or a serious inquiry. “She kept me in a drugged state and immediately cast me aside when she had my brother.” He answered flatly.

Yoosung groaned and dropped his head on the table. “I’ve been working hard in school, so I wouldn’t embarrass her.”

Saeran snorted.

“I know!” Yoosung answered back in exasperation. “Now what?”

“Do you lack the ability to create and achieve goals for your own personal benefit?” Saeran asked. “If you must have a new role model my idiot brother is a few notches above tyrannical cult leader.”

“What?” Saeyoung had not been expecting that.

“Aw, that’s a good idea.” [MC] smiled squeezing Saeyoung’s hand under the table.

Saeyoung was turning a bit red. “Uh, I don’t know if that’s such a good idea. I don’t have a history of being a beacon of healthy behavior. But, I mean going back to neglecting your studies isn’t good eit--.” He ducked his head unsure of where he had been going with that.

“Saeran thinks Saeyoung is a good role model~.” [MC] giggled.

“I said a few notches above cultist nut job!” Saeran protested.

“I know it’s the sweetest compliment I’ve ever heard you pay someone.” [MC] teased.

“You two deserve each other.” Saeran muttered now regretting he had even suggested it. Even if he did mean it.

Saeyoung couldn’t help but smile a bit at the two of them but turned his attention back to Yoosung. “We’re…We’re okay, right?”

Yoosung took a deep breath. “Yeah.” He told him. “I mean it’s still a little hard to accept. I’ve got a lot of thinking to do, but what Rika did isn’t your fault. I’m glad you told me the truth.”

Saeyoung gave a small laugh. “Thank you. For understanding.”

“He was acting like a mess all yesterday because of it.” Saeran added.

“He took apart our coffee machine.” [MC] added.

“Really?” Yoosung flashed him a look of concern.

Saeran shrugged. “He was worried how you’d take it.”

“Traitor.” Saeyoung muttered.

Saeran just snorted in response.

“Rika might have been my cousin, but you’re family too.” Yoosung said brightly. “I’m sorry that I’ve been talking about how great she is and all this time she’s been giving you all so much trouble.”

Saeyoung stared at the table. Concerns for his well-being were still new to him and caught him off guard. “Ah, don’t worry about it. We’re good now.” Rika might have contributed to some awful things in his life, but through it all, he had managed to find a few bright spots that he would never give up.

Yoosung frowned. “I guess I have a lot of thinking about my life and future to do.” Saeran’s suggestion of using Saeyoung as a role model wasn’t too crazy. But he had been previously been modeling all of his life choices out of respect for Rika. Maybe he needed to change some of those.

“Ah, who knows maybe you’ll find yourself a nice girlfriend soon,” Saeyoung said with a nervous laugh. “Have you considered on-line dating?”

 

 


End file.
